Lullabies
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Bill DeMott x Matt Cappotelli TE 3, you remember that? fluff angsty fic. Bill's favorite student in more ways than one needs him around more than either man will admit. My summaries stink, just give this a try. Slash warning and R&R please.


_A/N: First off, let me see if HTML works here. Because you need to read another Bill DeMott / Matt Cappotelli just to get yourself educated (and because no matter what she says, hers is a masterpiece) www. / ryalane / fics / symbiosisfic.html. (just get rid of all those spaces, y0).One day this sitewon't be so screwy with regular HTML. One day._

_Ah, now, back to this fic. This was written with the information that Matt may have some very serious things wrong with him. He may have a brain tumor and as of this writing (Fic completed on 1-1-06, A/N written on 1-8-06) the doctors don't know how to treat it..._

_The song used to open this fic is called "Lullabies" by Defiance, Ohio, and I don't own the song nor the characters. Nor do I know the sexuality of the characters, this was created all in "fun," so please don't sue._

* * *

_**lay your head next to mine and we'll sleep one good sleep tonight. **_

_**fall asleep, love, to forget or to dream ... fall asleep to leave this world behind.**_

_**and i wish for you, friend, to lie down in peace and i wish for you always to know that as long as we'll dream under these stars in the sky that we've seen since the day we were born ...**_

_**... to move but don't move too fast for your dreams or your grandest of plans.**_

_**dream of nights of fireflies and skies so clear, so untouched. dream of a time, of a place for us to live, so free, so free. **_

_**just as quick as you can fall asleep.**_

* * *

He had finished putting away all the groceries he had bought into the house with him. And only managed eating half a bag of potato chips. 

Bill rubs his beard, trying to make sure that he's got no crumbs in it, before walking through the house, silently taking his boots off near the door. He turns left and down the hallway, now barefoot slightly annoyed at the giant hole in his sock where his big toe is sticking out. Not exactly how he wants to greet Matt first thing after the kid gets back to his apartment after all those horrible tests ... he wants to look perfect. Clean. Suave.

Everything he's typically not.

"Bill?"

"Hey," he says gruffly opening the door slowly. "You were sleeping?"

"Naw. Can't sleep. Nerves."

DeMott nods and stands in the doorway, trying not to look at how pale Matt looks. "I brought some groceries."

"'nd how much did you eat on the ride home?" Matt asks and starts to laugh, the laughter ending in a cough. "Ahh, I feel like shit, man. All the tests and needles and prodding 'nd shit is making me sick."

_Not as sick as I feel not being able to do anything for you, Matt_. DeMott thinks to himself quietly a frown on his face as he walks into the room, standing over Matt's laying body, laughing slightly when he sees Matt's choice in pajama's.

"Scooby Doo?"

"Where are yooou..." Matt sings with a smile, looking up at Bill. "Are you going to sit down or what?"

"Or what..." Bill quietly says, his fingers lightly fingering Matt's dirty blonde dreadlocks. It's longer than it used to be. Back ... _before._

Matt smiles and he seems to be doing that a lot. ...A lot more than Bill would be if he was in a similar position. His hand moves out from under his head and his fingers tug lightly on Bill's hand. "Or else." He pauses as he watches Bill trying to decide where his boundaries are. "Maybe talking to you'll help me fall asleep."

Bill lets go of Matt's hair, his stomach doing flip-flops. He should blame it on the fact that he had a glazed doughnut and some chicken-on-a-stick on the car ride home from the supermarket, but he knows it's really just nerves.

He walks around the bed and lays down on the top of the bedsheets on the otherside of the bed as Matt turns over.

"Am I that boring that me talking to you will help you fall asleep?" Bill asks with a small grin as he gets comfortable on his side.

"Naw," Matt says softly as his body moves closer to Bill's. "You just make me feel safe 'nd stuff. And if I hear your voice, I know you're real to me."

DeMott doesn't say anything as Matt burrows his hands underneath his stomach and puts his head close to Bill's chest. Matt's white bandana falls off of his forehead and Bill tugs it the rest of the way out of Matt's blonde locks softly.

"It's just the drugs talking, kid." Bill says with a small sigh, his fingers still threading though the younger man's hair.

Matt's eyes close quietly and his nose rubs against Bill's chest. "They didn't give me any drugs..."

Bill doesn't say anything and once he finally thinks of something to respond to that statement, Matt's soft snores start to fill the room.

He smiles slightly and hugs Matt closer, watching him sleep.


End file.
